Naturally Speechless
by Yandere Neko
Summary: Shinra and Celty have been living together in Ikebukuro for years. However, Shinra believes that it is time for him and Celty to get married. Shinra goes to Shizuo for help, while Celty tries to figure out what Shinra is doing. SUCKISH SUMMARY-K


Naturally Speechless

ShinraxCelty fan fiction

_  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA!

I totally wish I did...I would make Shizuo...never mind. *perverted fangirl thoughts* x3

P.S. The brackets and the italics indicate Celty typing on her PDA.

The Dullahan's motorcycle quietly rode around the little amount of cars on the highway. Celty was done with her work but, she wanted to ride around a bit, you know, to relieve some stress from her work. However, this pleasant and serene ride was suddenly ruined by a police motorcycle trailing behind the headless woman. She panicked a bit, but after recollecting herself, quickly went around a couple of the cars. She then went down an alleyway, and down the street to her apartment that she shared with her lover, Shinra. When she was sure she lost the cop, she rode into where she always she put her bike, and went into the elevator. After the quick elevator Celty arrived at her apartment. Shinra greeted her at the door. "Celty! I missed you! Did you go for a ride again?" _[Yes, me too. I went on a ride for fun until...] _Celty shuddered at the memory for a moment. _[It was that police man, I swear he's out to get me!] _Celty typed in a nervous rush. Shinra read Celty's reply. "Oh~ My poor little Dullanhan," Shinra said in an comforting tone. He lead her in, and pulled into a quite tight hug. Celty shook a bit and held on to her roommate. "It's OK, I'm always here." Shinra said, kissing her on the hand. Celty took off her helmet, and put it on the table as she broke from her lover's grasp. She then started to type again on her PDA. _[So, enough about me, what did you do while I was gone?] _Celty typed, sitting on the couch. Shinra read Celty's text again. Then he began to speak, "Ah, I didn't do much. Just went on the computer, watched TV, and miss you my love." he added at the end. Celty then began to type again. _[So, that was it?]_ Celty typed on her PDA. Shinra responded with a nod and a "Yep.". Shinra then looked at his watch, "Oh, I'm so sorry Celty, I have to go to work now. I promise I'll be fast though!" Shinra said, and gave her a kiss on the neck before he left out the door. _[Alright then. See you later, love~] _Celty typed as a heart-shaped puff of smoke went into the air. _'Damn, I really love that man don't I?' _Celty thought to herself. If she had a head, she would be blushing.

Shinra ran down to Shizuo's apartment (A/N:Why does SO many people in Durarara have their name starting with a S?) and knocked on the door. Shizuo answered a minute later, with his indifferent expression. "What do you want Shinra? And before you ask, your NOT doing experiments on me!" Shizuo's voice boomed, with the tiniest bit of anger, he was holding himself back. "No, I wasn't going to do experiments...I need advice." The brunette answered. Shizuo raised an eyebrow and began to speak again. "Hey, I'm not like Izaya...damn flea..." Shizuo got angry at the thought of Izaya. He then shook his head to get himself on track. "You want advice huh? What type of advice?" Shizuo said, leaning against the doorway. "Well, actually I want to propose to Celty!" Shinra exclaimed, confident.

-Back at Celty's house-

Celty looked-well, _**sensed, **_around the house. Then she noticed that Shinra went to work without his medical bag. _'Geez. What type of doctor leaves their medical bag at home?' _Celty thought and walked away from it. But, after a moment, she noticed that Shinra leaving his supplies around is not right, he would never do this. Celty pondered why Shinra did that.

-Back to Shizuo's apartment-

Shinra stood there, waiting for the tall blonde's answer. The bartender-dressed bodyguard let the other man's sentience sink in before hysterically laughing. "AHAHA! You, proposing to Celty?" Shizuo laughed even more. He was holding onto the doorway to keep himself steady. Shinra stood there, unconfident now. Shizuo almost finished laughing, but then laughed a giggle more, and then wiped his eyes, which were wet from laughing so much. "So let me get this straight, you want to propose to Celty?" he said, chucking at the thought. Shinra fixed his glasses. "Yes, I was thinking on asking Celty to marry me." the underground doctor explained. Shizuo still was laughing a bit. "You think your going to be able to marry her? I don't think this will turn out well." Shizuo said, looking at Shinra. Shinra looked at the blonde. "Why do you say that Shizuo?" the doctor in glasses questioned confused. Shizuo looked at Shinra again. "Well it took you 20 years to confess your love to her!" he answered. Shinra looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know...but Celty and I...I think were ready for marriage!" Shinra exclaimed. Before Shizuo could answer, a man down the hall yelled "SHUT UP". Shizuo heard this and yelled back "Shut up yourself or you'll regret it!" he said in an angry tone. The man didn't say anything, knowing Shizuo's voice. Then Shizuo sighed. "You know what, just come in here..." the bartender-suited man said, leading Shinra in. The apartment was quite messy, with thrown furniture around. (A/N: I WONDER why...*sarcasm*) Shinra sat on what was left of a couch, and Shizuo sat on an arm chair opposite Shinra. "So tell me about your plan." Shizuo said. Shinra shifted in his seat. "Well," Shinra started, "I was thinking of randomly taking out a ring, and asking her." Shinra finished. Shizuo gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' face. "No, that's retarded." Shizuo responded condescendingly. The brunette looked at him in disbelief. "W-what? I thought it would be good..." Shinra said defensively. "Well, I would make it this way," Shizuo began. He started to feel like a a matchmaker.

-Back at Celty's-

Celty didn't figure the problem but wanted to go on the computer to maybe see where he was. She went onto the computer and logged into the DOLLARS chat.

_Setton-Hello? Is anyone here?_

_-Kanra has logged in-_

_Kanra-Ah,hello Setton-san. How are you?_

_Setton:Hello Kanra, I have a problem, can you help me with something?_

_Kanra-Sure sure! What's the matter? _

_Setton-Well,I'm trying to find my partner, he's missing..._

_Kanra-Oh, I'm sorry about that. Where did he say went? _

_Setton-He said he had to go to work...but, he hasn't come back. _

_Kanra-Oh, he's probably working overtime, don't stress over it Setton-san, now if you may excuse me, I must go. _

_Setton-Alright then Kanra...see you later. _

_Kanra-Alright then, sayanora Setton-san!_

_Setton-Goodbye Kanra._

_-Kanra has logged out-_

_Setton-I may go as well..._

_-Setton has logged out-_

Celty closed the chat room since no one was online. She get more worried but she knew that Shinra would be fine. She hoped.

END OF PART 1~

Yandere Neko: Haha~ I came back with a vengeance! ***hit by a brick*** Ow, anyway, I wanted to write a DRRR! story SO BADLY , and since Shinra and Celty is my favorite couple EVER in DRRR! I wrote this. And I'm getting back into leaving cliff-hangers xD


End file.
